Diabolo Weasley
Ronald "Diabolo" Weasley is one of the most admirably changed characters in all of ''My Immortal''. The sometimes jealous but generally loyal best friendship of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter was one of the cornerstones of the entire original book series. Tara Gilesbie, with her superior writing skills, turned Harry "Vampire" Potter into nothing more than a plot device to give Enoby and Draco romantic tension...by boning both of them. Appearance and Character In Diabolo's first appearance, he is stated to have black hair with blue streaks in it. However, in Chapter 42, Diabolo's hair is back to being red. Tara's writing gained numerous inconsistencies around this point, so this may be just another of those. Unlike his original counterpart, Ron has no discernible personality apart from being a goff with a troubled backstory. Background Diabolo is the brother of the equally goffik Darkness, Crab, and Goyle. According to the author, their father, who it turns out was a vampire, had raped them in their youth, and committed suicide before the events of the story. These are the primary events that triggered the family's descent into emo. Strangely enough, his bisexuality seems not to have been mentioned very often, and he doesn't throw himself at Enoby every chance he gets and instead appears to be in a relationship with Willow. He is also credited for having turned Vampire's lightning bolt scar into a pentagram. Role in the Story With the main purpose of "Diabolo" removed for the convenience of sexual conflict, Diabolo became merely yet another Satanic Goth to stand around with the more important characters. He has only one speaking line and only makes brief appearances, e.g. while going to a concert as Willow's date or in front of Ebony's coffin along with other goffs in Chapter 22. Difference from the Original While in the Harry Potter series Ron was the best friend of Harry and Hermione, in My Immortal he is a background goff in Ebony's clique, while Vampire's life revolves around the love triangle involving him, Draco and Ebony. He doesn't appear to share a particular bond with B'loody Mary / Hermione either, sharing no dialogue while Diabolo appears to be a love interest of Willow and B'loody Mary (presumably) of Navel. Ron had originally come from a poor family and felt anxious about being overshadowed by his brothers - nevertheless the Weasleys were a close and caring family, rather than the dysfunctional one. None of the elder brothers, such as Bill, Charlie and Percy are mentioned, whereas his and "Jenny's" familial relation to the briefly appearing "Fred and Gorge" is implicit rather than explicit. Also, even though in the Harry Potter universe all pure-blood families are somehow connected, Ron certainly did not see Crab and Goyle as his siblings, nor was he remotely fond of them. Diabolo is also apparently a friend of Draco's and a fellow Slytherin, whereas in the original he despised both Malfoy and the Slytherin house. Quote (yes, only one) “Hey, motherfucker.” Said Diabolo with his red hair. - literally the only line of dialogue attributed to Diabolo in the entire story, in Chapter 42. Trivia * In Latin, Diabolo is the inflection of singular for both dative and ablative cases of diabolus, which means devil. *A diabolo is a type of object juggled with a string. It is most likely that the writer meant his name to be Diablo. Artist Depictions Diabolo weasley by cathy123-d3j7ji8.png Category:Characters Category:Goffs